xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Friendship Treatise
Friendship Treatise is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It is located inside the Ma-non Ship in New Los Angeles, between Elma and Cross in the evening. Dialogue Elma :"What are you doing here, Cross? You must enjoy this place as much as I do, huh?" :"It's a beautiful sight, isn't it... So what's catching your eye today?" Cross :Choice A: :"The Pizza: Tell Elma you're watching the Ma-non savor their pizza." Elma :"You sure do love food don't you?" :"But I understand now you feel." :"It's hard to watch how much they relish eating that pizza and not want to scarf down a slice yourself." :"I love how pizzas can be made with whatever toppings you want. There's so much variety and personality.” :"It's truly impressive the way humans are able to embellish food like that." :“And it's wonderful that the Ma-non acknowledge the effort that takes." :"But when I talked about looking at a "beautiful sight," I wasn't talking about pizza.” :"Although it’s basically the same as what I meant to say. So that's good enough." :"Well, this conversation has left me hungry for pizza, so I think I'm going to go visit one of the cafes in the commercial district.” :“Did you know that nowadays you can get pizza from any cafe in the city? It's pretty handy if you're a fan..." Cross :Choice B: :"The Light: Tell Elma you're entranced by the beautiful light." Elma :"Ah, indeed." :"I'm sure the Man-non don't give it a second thought, but it certainly is beautiful." :"Did you know that this light is the power source for this entire vessel?" :"It's some sort of perpetual motion machine that doesn't produce a very high energy output, but is both perfectly safe and completely clean." :"I doubt humanity has the technological capacity to pull off anything like it, at least not yet." :"But I'm sure it'll be available to us someday. Vandham has practically been salivating at the thought." :"This light is to the Man-on what fire is to humanity." :"And like fire, one day it won't seem special at all. It'll just be a part of our world that we take for granted." :"Mankind advances. And if it's by joining hands with xenoforms, that only makes it all the more impressive." Cross :Choice C: :"The Friendship: Tell Elma you're watching the xenoforms interact peacefully." Elma :"You noticed? That's what I've been watching." :"I wonder if the humans of even a short time ago could have imagined a scene like this." :"I was aware of the possibility, but certainly never imagined it would happen so quickly." :"Humans are a species that seems able to make friends with anyone." :"Any people who share a desire to protect something can work together to achieve that goal." :"It's a basic behavioral principle, yet one that's entirely foreign to a group like the Ganglion." :"And that's why so many different xenoforms can live peacefully in a human city." :"When I watch this, I feel like it gives me strength. It's a testament of how the power to form bonds can change the world." Category:Elma Heart-to-Hearts